Master And Series 6: Master And Knight
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel To Master And Ally. King Simon's (and through him Northumbria's) alliance with Mercia might add numbers that they desperately need, but his past with Merlin and his conditions for the alliance could prove problems for Merlin's and Arthur's future. There's also the issue of a traitor to address. And what is it that Merlin has been trying to find for Bayard all this time?


**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin**

Sequel to the oneshots: **Master and Servant**, **Master and Lover**, **Master and Emissary **& **Master and Ally**…in that order.

Don't like SLASH or **M/M**? Don't read!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I _will_ be there." Morgana was pale, her hair a mess and the Queen was still in her nightgown, and yet there was determination in her tear-stained eyes. She sat next to the body of her husband, the Queen looking so vulnerable and yet strong at the same time, and for the first time Merlin could truly believe that the Queen had loved Bayard because one couldn't fake the pain in her every feature.

"My lady, in your condition-." Cassius begun.

"_No_." She stopped the court physician short. "I will _not_ have someone like _King Simon_ come here and believe us vulnerable due to the king's passing." She raised her chin. "There is still a Queen on this throne and an heir in her womb. Mercia will live on. She will thrive." Her sharp blues turned on Merlin. "And those who were fool enough to touch our king will pay with more than their lives." Her fists clenched in the bedsheets. "They'll pay with their _souls_."

He nodded his agreement, his silent promise.

The Queen's gaze turned to Guinevere, who stood worrying in the corner. "Get a gown ready, and my crown. I will meet King Simon in the throne room."

Guinevere's worried gaze went to Merlin before turning to her Queen and nodding. "Of course."

"My Queen, no one would think less of you if you did not do this." Lancelot whispered softly.

"He would." Morgana's gaze rested on her husband's body, her hand slowly going to his cold, lifeless one before her hardened blues turned on the knight. "He would never have married me if I were the type to cower and hide while seeking protection." She stood, seeming every bit the Queen she was. "He married me because he knew that if this were to happen, I would be the Queen this country needs." She gulped. "And now more than ever Mercian needs a _strong_ Queen."

Arthur never spoke, but it was obvious that he disapproved of Morgana putting herself in more danger.

Merlin, on the other hand, merely bowed respectfully. "As you wish my Queen."

Her gaze was grateful on him for his support as she nodded. "Sir Lancelot, you will meet King Simon and his men, welcome them to Mercia and yet be ever on the alert for some sort of treachery. You will bring him and only four of his entourage into the throne room when I send for you. Let him wait to be beckoned, it will let him know that we are not paupers begging for him or his favors."

"Of course Your Majesty." Lancelot bowed at his waist before turning and leaving the room to follow the orders given him.

Guinevere was already searching through Morgana's gowns for an appropriate one given the grave circumstances.

Morgana turned her blue gaze on her half brother, ever shrewd, examining. "You should hurry and change as well."

Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly. "Change into what exactly?"

Her gaze went to Merlin before returning to Arthur as she took in a deep breath. "Mercian blue." She raised her chin. "If I am to use you, you must represent me and my kingdom. You have training as Head Knight of Camelot. Now that you live in _my_ court you're a Knight of Mercia and will wear the colors to prove your loyalty." Her gaze went to the window. "Especially when in mixed company."

Arthur eyed his half sister before surprising Merlin stiff when he merely bowed his head. "As you wish."

Morgana's gaze turned on Merlin. "I assume you will stand by my side when Simon enters the room, as you would have my husband's."

It was stated, and yet…

Merlin nodded, clasping his hands in front of him.

Morgana unclenched her fists. "Now leave, the two of you. We have a King to entertain."

Merlin and Arthur both bowed before exiting the room, closing it back behind them, motioning to the guards posted at the doors as they began striding towards their rooms.

Arthur spoke softly, head inclined towards the sorcerer. "How do we know if Simon is working with my uncle and the traitor? It is very convenient timing for him to arrive."

"We cannot know. Not for sure." Merlin admitted, frustrated with this, his voice lowered as well. "But we must bide our time, and keep our enemies close. The traitor will be exposed, as will Simon's involvement in this, if he has any at all."

"You do not seem to believe he does." Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I do not presume to truly know Simon," Merlin replied. "But from our brief acquaintance Simon proved himself sharp and a blunt fellow." His lips twitched in wry amusement. "I have always considered it one of his more beguiling qualities-his inability to-or better said his _distaste_ for intrigue." Merlin shook his head, amused with memories he hadn't given any thought to for a very long time. "If he wanted someone, detested someone-he never hid it." He chuckled darkly. "He's an arrogant little brat though, with enough bravado to be here to bargain a truce for high costs."

"You sound almost _approving_." Arthur grumbled.

"Taking advantage of a weakness is a very Mercian trait." Merlin shrugged, not really thinking much about it. "While the tactic was deplorable, Bayard lost esteem for your father when he realized that he _hadn't_ purposely planted you in my bed. Bayard had thought Uther dastardly evil, and had respected him for such a despicable act."

Arthur shook his head at Merlin. "I'll never understand Mercians. You're all twisted."

"That we are." Merlin agreed as he reached his room, giving the younger male one last look before entering within and going to his closet. He didn't have a manservant tending to him, despite Bayard's many complaints that someone of his position should, but Merlin hadn't seen the need when his magic did the work effortlessly. He also hadn't liked the idea of having someone with that sort of access into his life and chambers, knowing his magic wouldn't allow entrance and would just make the poor fool's job all that more difficult.

It struck Merlin how he wouldn't have the often monthly argument with Bayard ever again, the sorcerer resting with his hand on the wall as he fought the desire to just crumble and cry. The Queen was being strong, was pushing back her emotions and thinking of Mercia before herself, and Merlin took comfort and strength from her, doing the same. This wasn't the time to mourn, it was the time to fight.

He readied himself, making sure he looked every bit the Grand Court Sorcerer, and he was finishing the last button when a knock sounded on his door. "Enter."

The door pushed open and Arthur strode in, hand resting on the sword at his side.

Merlin froze, eyes wide to see Arthur in Mercian colors and knight uniform. He'd known that Arthur would be changing into knight's garb, and yet to see Arthur in his colors, with his kingdom's emblem across his chest-it seemed all the more claiming.

"Don't gawk." Arthur grumbled, obviously uncomfortable and self-conscious.

"It suits you." Merlin finally found his voice, clearing his throat as he finished buttoning the last button.

"Camelot _red_ suits me." Arthur could never take a compliment, tugging on the hem of his shirt. "I feel as if I am playing dress up."

"Well, you'll have to fool Simon into believing that you are at home in Mercian blue, so stop fidgeting."

"I am the true ruler of Camelot, it's rightful heir and prince regent." Arthur was downright pouting. "I do not _fidget_."

Merlin snorted in amusement as he gave a mock bow. "Of _course_ your Highness."

Arthur sent him a little look that looked both annoyed and amused, but he didn't say anything as they made their way from Merlin's chambers to the throne room, where they found Lancelot and the court already waiting. They took their places on each side of the throne, Arthur visibly keeping himself from fidgeting in his new colors, staring ahead of him with an expression that was a mixture of annoyance and boredom. He could so easily slip back into the Crown Prince role it was admirable.

The Queen entered the room, poised and graceful, ashen yet resolute as she moved to the throne, hesitating only when she first gazed upon the king's throne. She stared at it, fists clenched at her sides, before she ordered her old throne be removed. The men did as told, the Queen not seeming to notice as she continued to stare at the King's throne, visibly distressed only for a second before she too, like Arthur, trained her face to regal boredom and moved towards the throne. Morgana turned, staring at the court, before finally lowering herself upon her husband's throne, Queen Regent.

"The king is dead." Merlin announced as Morgana continued to stare numbly ahead of her, her crown seeming heavier on her head tonight. "Long live the Queen."

"Long live the Queen!" The soldiers echoed, proving that their loyalties were now to their Queen after the death of her husband despite the fact that she was not of Mercian birth.

Morgana took in a deep breath before nodding, turning to Lancelot. "Have King Simon and only four of his men enter."

"Of course my Queen." Lancelot turned and ordered his men to do so, everyone prepared for when the orders were followed out and the doors to the throne opened.

Merlin's curious yet wary gaze went to King Simon, surprised at how much had change and yet how much hadn't. The young King now wore his father's crown and held himself in a way that wasn't different from when he'd been the laid back prince, and yet those dark eyes were flashing with mischief when they slide onto Merlin.

"I am told condolences are to be extended, Queen Morgana." Simon's men stopped as he moved closer towards the throne, giving a little bow of his head. "King Bayard was a good man who shall be missed and mourned."

"By none more than his own people." Morgana declared, eyeing the young King. "Forgive me for showing such distrust, King Simon, but you must understand that in a war, and having just lost my husband, we cannot as a kingdom be too careful with whom we let within our gates."

"Tis true, Mercia has many enemies of late." Simon agreed. "And yet Northumbria is not one of your enemies but a friend, as it should have always have been." He'd grown smoother in character since Merlin had last seen him. "I come to you offering an alliance between our two kingdoms, to drive back the forces of Camelot and everyone who should wish to harm such a great and noble kingdom as Mercia."

Morgana eyed him thoughtfully, shrewdly. "And what would you wish for in return of this…kindness…of yours?"

"Other than a more _permanent_ alliance between our countries, one which would be mutually beneficial?" King Simon's gaze slid once more to Merlin before returning to Morgana. "I would ask for the use of your Court Sorcerer." He paused for a moment, seeming to collect his thoughts before continuing. "There is a magical problem that we have been facing for quite a while now in silence, and it is only with the help of someone with the power Merlin possess that I can hope to save my kingdom and people."

"You believe you can bargain with the people of Mercia?" Sir Valiant snarled.

"_Silence_." Morgana snarled at him, shutting the man up, yet he was visibly displeased with it.

Merlin could feel Arthur tensing, hand on his sword's hilt as he eyed the disgruntled knight, ready to draw his sword should Sir Valiant move untowardly.

Morgana was tense as well, although for different reasons than Arthur. She knew that with the death of her husband Merlin no longer answered to anyone, and she could not make any agreement which concerned him without enquiring of him first, and yet to do so would prove to King Simon that she did not have as much power as she needed him to believe she had.

"What is the root of your magical ailment?" Merlin spoke, drawing the king's dark gaze on him once more.

"I am glad you asked, Merlin." King Simon drew closer. "Do you remember an old acquaintance of ours by the name of Osgar?"

Merlin tensed at the memory of the man, eyes narrowed. "It would be hard to forget such a man."

"The sorcerer Osgar and my father came to disagreements when he wished to wed me to his daughter, a marriage I would have gone through merely for the benefit having such an ally would bring. Ours would not be the first loveless match and at least we could tolerate the other's existence, which is more than my parents could boast of during their marriage." Simon admitted. "My father did not see it the way I did, towards the end his mind was becoming clouded, twisted, and instead of cementing a union which would have proved highly beneficial he brought enmity between our house and Osgar. The sorcerer placed a curse upon our country, upon the royal house, and I found myself forced to assume kingship to try and ensure the future of not only my kingdom, but my family's name, as my father refused to see reason."

Merlin frowned, stepping from Morgana's side to move closer to the king. "What manner of curse?"

"The Morrigna Trials." King Simon replied.

Morgana's eyes widened slightly as a hush went over the court.

Arthur frowned, looking confused yet refusing to ask.

"How far along are you?" Merlin wanted to know.

"Morrigan." Simon responded gravely.

"It's early on, that's good. Badb Catha and Macha, the other members of the Morrigna, will have to present themselves before the curse will truly begin." Merlin declared before realizing something, eyeing Simon in a different light now. "The casting of the curse of the Morrigna would have driven the ruler of the land to violent insanity."

Simon nodded solemnly. "It was for the best of the kingdom that I assumed the throne."

Merlin eyed the young man, realizing that he had wronged him in judgement, seeing the tiredness around King Simon's eyes and a part of him reaching out towards him as the sorcerer returned to the Queen's side. "Should Queen Morgana wish it, I will be more than happy to help the Northumbrian court with the Morrigna Trials."

Arthur clenched his fists at his sides.

Merlin could feel the relief from the Queen although outwardly her expression didn't change.

Morgana stood from the throne, looking glorious and regal, even as her stomach proved how frail she truly was at this moment. She held her hand out towards the visiting monarch. "King Simon, we would be honored to count you as an ally of Mercia."

Simon moved towards the dais and reached for her hand. "Northumbria and Mercia are brethren in arms now, Queen Morgana."

And with a kiss on her hand, the alliance was sealed.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"I did not expect to see you so soon in my chambers, Merlin." Simon laid on his bed later that very same night, the only light in the room that of the firelight, and yet Merlin didn't need candlelight to know what was happening in the young king's room. A handsome young man was on the bed, kneeling between Simon's parted thighs, tongue worshipping his cock before taking Simon into his mouth with relish. Simon gave a little groan, his hand going down to push the man's head further onto his cock, before those half ladened eyes returned to Merlin. "I half expected Arthur to keep you shackled to your bedroom, or does he not know of our…history?"

"He does." Merlin could _taste_ the desire in the air, barely keeping his demon in control as the groans of the woman pressed up against the wall next to the bed, a slender male deep inside of her, sidetrack his gaze for a moment.

"Then, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Simon rolled his hips, forcing his cock deep into his pleasure-giver's throat, hissing in ecstasy, his gaze never leaving Merlin's. "Unless you want to join in."

A part of him wanted to say yes, but most of him denied it, Merlin shaking his head. "I will speak to you at a later date, one in which you are not…"

"Come now Merlin, surely the rumors of your being _tamed_ by that puppy weren't true." Simon taunted playfully. "Enjoy what Northumbria offers-as you have so fully in the past-and once we've been sated speak to me of whatever your heart desires." Simon's breaths accelerated, his eyes darkening with desire as he motioned with his chin towards where the lanky man fucked into the woman against the wall. "Go to them, spread his arse cheeks and fuck deep into him as he fucks into her, become one with _both of them."_

Merlin was sorely tempted, hunger churning in his stomach, his demon side always so drawn to the Northumbrian sexual decadence.

"Or what about this boy here?" Simon petted that mop of brown hair as his hips rose and fell, his gaze always on Merlin, his movements more erratic. "Is he more to your liking?" His smile was pure sex. "Fuck him while he sucks me, make him _cry_ around my cock."

Merlin tightened his hands into fists. "Have a good night, King Simon." He turned and stormed out of the room.

"I will." Simon's pleased laugh followed him. "Will _you_?"

Closing the door harshly, Merlin leaned against it as he took in a couple of deep breaths, and yet the scent of sex and desire was still strong all around him like an aphrodisiac. He was hard against his pants, the material straining against his cock. The demon in him was desperate for sex, for pleasure, was starving for what it had been denied.

Taking in a deep breath, Merlin could feel his eyes flashing gold yet he shook his head. Now that he was out of Simon's chambers his demon wanted nothing more than to search for their little prince and bury himself in him, hilt deep, to take out all of this frustration out on him, but Merlin refused to follow suit. To go to Arthur after being affected by Simon and his antics would feel as if he were disrespecting Arthur somehow, maybe even just using him as a vessel with which to sate himself, and the prince deserved better treatment than that from Merlin. It was why the sorcerer ignored his impulse, his demon's every beg/demand to go to Arthur's chambers, and instead headed towards his own.

The walk to his chambers seemed longer than usual, Merlin knowing he should be more aware given the fact that he knew they had a traitor inside the castle walls, and yet the battle against his sex-craving demon took all his concentration. He slipped into his room, the doors closing behind, and Merlin began disrobing without much thought. No. That was a lie. There _was_ much thought, but those thoughts were depraved imaginings of a mind warped and sickened by the sexual, memories of Merlin's time in Northumbria washing over him like a fever, his skin burning with his mounting desire.

His imaginings twisted further, inserting Arthur in the middle of that debauchery, and he nearly cried out at the jolt that raced through his cock like lightning. It was almost sacrilegious to imagine Arthur in such a din of depravity, and yet that part of Merlin he tried (with little success) to control purred, more and more images of Arthur on his knees, surrounded by entangled bodies, cries of pleasure, the scent of sex…and Merlin deep inside of him, hands on his hips as he...

Merlin collapsed onto his bed with a groan, staring up at the ceiling, breathing in and out, hand working over his weeping cock as images flashed of Arthur underneath him.

"How _desperate_ you seem tonight Merlin." Arthur's voice declared, shocking the sorcerer into jolting up into a sitting position. He had _yet_ to get used to the fact that his magic granted Arthur unlimited access, and that the fact that his magic considered Arthur a part of Merlin meant that it didn't alert the sorcerer to the prince's presence like it did with everyone else. "I do not believe I have seen you quite like this before."

Merlin moved his hands to the sheets on either side of his hips, gripping them tightly as the desire he'd felt before magnified a hundredfold now that he knew Arthur was here in the room.

Arthur sat in the darkest corner, on Merlin's chair, an odd expression darkening his features as he leaned forwards. "One can not help but wonder what exactly happened in King Simon's room to have you return in this state."

Merlin couldn't stop himself, leaning back on his elbows, his demon-side far too close to the surface as he smirked, knowing his silence would bother Arthur far more than anything he could ever tell him.

True to form, Arthur sneered as he stood, stalking towards the bed. "If you had slept with him you wouldn't be in this condition right now so I doubt that happened."

That was true, Merlin merely tilting his head to the side as he watched Arthur roughly disrobing, obviously displeased with him.

"But the fact that you leave _his_ chambers in _this_ state!" Arthur snapped, eyes betraying his fury as he stood before Merlin in his naked glory. "He _affects_ you."

"There was an orgy going on in his chambers, I was affected by the scent of sex and the sounds, the visual." Merlin finally admitted, in control enough to turn away so that he he was laying on his chest, giving Arthur his back and in his own way denying the prince. He still felt that it would be wrong to sleep with Arthur at this moment, even if he really wanted to. "He invited me to stay and join. I was sorely tempted to do just that."

"Then why didn't you?"

Merlin chuckled darkly. "If I recall correctly, you told me you refused to share me and would kill any lover I had because I was _yours_." His lips curved. "Taking all of that into consideration, killing King Simon would be a _horrible_ way to begin this alliance between Mercia and Northumbria."

There was silence.

Sighing, Merlin turned around once more, resting his hands behind his head as he stared up at Arthur, who watched him silently.

Finally, Arthur sighed as well as he threw himself on the bed next to Merlin, staring up at the ceiling.

Merlin joined him, gazing at the shadows from the fireplace dancing above them.

"He invited you to an _orgy_." Arthur took in a deep breath, shaking his head. "He has not even been here _one night_ and he has already-that is truly _unbelievable_."

"He's Northumbrian." Merlin shrugged, his intense hunger having died down to a buzz beneath his skin, cooled by Arthur's mere presence, the blonde somehow managing to reign the cambion side of him and its burdening intensity. "They are known for their open sexuality, just like Mercia for their brutality and Camelot for their warriors…and _rules_."

"Why is it that every time you talk about Camelot I get the distinct impression you believe us _prudes_?" Arthur wanted to know, sending Merlin a little look. "Just because we, as a people, do not usually enjoy or condone pain during sex or such sexual liberty it doesn't mean that we-." He paused, making a little expression as he thought of something. "If you'd been a part of Camelot, you would think of it differently. You-."

"If I had been born in Camelot's borders I would have been in _hell_." Merlin told it as it was, never one to beat around the bush with Arthur as he turned to lay on his side, eyeing the young prince. "Arthur, you seem to have forgotten what I am."

"I know what you are, Merlin. I don't think I could ever forget that knowledge." Arthur rolled his eyes at him, obviously growing frustrated. "But maybe, if you hadn't grown up in a realm where this sort of decadence-."

Merlin moved quickly, straddling his golden prince, trapping his hands down against the bed, staring down into Arthur's blues. "Arthur. I'm a cambion. My mother is the Queen of the Succubi. I'm not only half sex-demon, but my demon side comes from the _Queen_, it's royal blood." He tilted his head to the side, watching Arthur's features, trying to detect any change in emotion. "If I'd been born in Camelot and raised by the most pious, prudish of parents, I would have been _worse_ than I am now."

"That makes no sense."

"Only because you do not seem to understand that I am not wholly human." Merlin stared down at his prince. "Sometimes I love that about you, and yet other times, like now, I hate it terribly."

Arthur licked his lips.

"I'm _hungry_, Arthur. All the time. And not for food." Merlin pushed off of Arthur and sat on the edge of his bed, hunched over as he stared at the fireplace. "If I had been raised somewhere where my hunger had been denied it would have accumulated and accumulated until I snapped and killed a _lot_ of people as my demon-side took over and just sucked the life completely out of as many people as it needed to recuperate all that it'd been denied."

There was silence.

Merlin sighed, running his hand over his face. He'd never actually come out and told Arthur before that he could actually _kill_ people if he wasn't careful. It was yet another reason why he'd always had multiple lovers. It was only with Arthur that he seemed able to just draw from him and not actually _kill_ his monogamous partner.

The bed moved and then Arthur's warmth encircled Merlin from behind as the prince rested his cheek against Merlin's shoulder, his hands curling around Merlin's waist.

The sorcerer froze because damn it, like always Arthur was doing things to him that had never been done before. He was always the one doing the embracing, never actually ever being embraced himself, and yet the comfort he could feel emanating from Arthur into him… It was calming and beautiful. A soft smile tilted Merlin's lips as he placed his hand on the clasped ones at his stomach, the sorcerer turning his head to place a kiss against Arthur's forehead.

Arthur never spoke, his gaze on the fireplace, and yet he smiled, rubbing his cheek against Merlin's shoulder.

Continuing to press soft kisses against Arthur's forehead, a groan escaped Merlin's lips as Arthur hand moved to wrap around his cock, moving slowly over it. Merlin reached out with his hand and tipped Arthur's chin upwards so he could kiss those lips, coaxing them apart with ease as he slowly, languidly, kissed the golden boy. He could feel Arthur hardening against his back with each kiss, each breath, could feel Arthur restraining his hand from going faster, instead matching the steady pace of the kiss they shared.

When Arthur began to slowly rut against Merlin's back, a trail of precum easing the slide, Merlin kissed him a little deeper, savoring the way Arthur's body trembled for a moment.

Unlike before he didn't deny the golden boy what he wanted because it was no longer about his own desire from having witnessed the full-blown orgy in Simon's room. No. Merlin's cock was hard and begging because of Arthur and his hug, his smell, the way he'd done his best to try and comfort Merlin despite not being the comforting type and never really that good at it. The fire in Merlin's veins now had everything to do with Arthur Pendragon, and it was only because of that that the sorcerer allowed himself to indulge in his desires, reaching behind him to wrap his fingers around Arthur's cock.

The prince whimpered into the kiss, hips giving an involuntary buck, his own hand around Merlin pausing in its movement for a second before returning to its previous movement.

Merlin concentrated on Arthur's taste as his tongue swept the inside of the golden's prince's mouth, the boy tasting like sunshine and breeze. It was refreshing, like being in the middle of a field on a beautiful day, surrounded by magnificent nature at its best. His heartbeat slowed, his hand moving around that cock, fingers teasing the cockhead, lips pulling back in a hiss when Arthur's own hand on him made the sorcerer lose his breath.

The intense need wasn't there, but the desire was deeper, stronger, different. It was always different with Arthur; always had been and always would be. Merlin had tried denying both of their desires for so long and yet now he was so tired of it, and despite how bad-how _traitorous_-it made him feel to think it, now that Bayard was dead Merlin did not have any reason to deny his feelings, his desires, his _want_ when it came to the princeling.

That realization was mind blowing, the sorcerer pulling away from the prince and turning so that he could look at the flushed face, the half-closed eyes with golden eyelashes, the parted lips and golden tanned skin. All of this could be his. He wasn't under an obligation, a promise, anymore. There was no reason why he could take this boy and keep him completely his.

Arthur's chest rose and fell as he breathed through his parted lips, his blues darker and resting on Merlin, said lips pulling back in a grim line as he frowned. "Why-why did you stop?"

Merlin couldn't help the way he grinned at the spoilt tone in those words, reminding him oh-so much of their time together, the boy his tantrum-throwing "slave". He continued observing Arthur as he reached out to caress those golden locks, fingers slipping through the silken hair before trailing down to cup the boy's jaw, his thumb rubbing against that skin, brushing against those lips.

Arthur's eyelids lowered shut as he leaned into the touch, into the caress.

Merlin let his hand slip from Arthur, just staring at the boy, reminiscing on how far they'd come from the days in which Arthur had been confined to his bedroom.

"What are you thinking about?" Arthur's voice broke him from his musings, the younger man eyeing him with a slight petulant expression on his face. "Are you imagining the orgy in King Simon's room?"

Merlin chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled at the princeling until Arthur was straddling him, still half pouting. "I was not thinking about the orgy." He reached up, cupping Arthur's face and tilting his head up so as to bare his neck, Merlin's lips pressing against the throbbing pulse in near reverence. "I was thinking of you. Only of you."

"Liar…" and yet Arthur's voice wasn't so much annoyed as it was breathless, his cock twitching as he wriggled around on Merlin's lap accommodating himself so that he rested with Merlin's cock pressing against the cleft of his arse, the tease bucking slightly, temptingly.

"I _had_ been thinking about the orgy before though," Merlin whispered into Arthur's ear, feeling the blonde tensed up. "I was imagining you there, on your hands and knees, a collar around your throat." He nibbled on the shell of Arthur's ear, losing himself to the thought. "A din of iniquity all around us, cries, begs, whimpers, screams…and you with a leash attached to your collar… And me hilt deep inside of you, holding that leash so tightly your back was curved."

Arthur gulped, and Merlin pressed languid kisses against that adam's apple. "A collar and l-leash?"

Merlin's smile was somewhat evil as he nibble on that neck, eyes closed, able to imagine it so easily as he reached around Arthur and rubbed his finger over his entrance, teasing it, nail encircling that puckered star.

"W-why would you-?" Arthur's words melted into a groan as he arched his back when that finger slipped inside, his head tilting all the way back, granting Merlin full access as the sorcerer lavished his attentions on that neck.

"Sometimes, Arthur," Merlin whispered into his neck as he added a second, and then a third finger inside of the prince, who mewled like a kitten. "I feel it would be best if you never truly got a glimpse into my mind when it comes to you."

"Why?" Arthur whimpered, moving his hips against those fingers, a flush of pleasure trailing down to his chest.

"Because," Merlin slipped his hands free, ignoring the cry of complaint from Arthur because it died the second Merlin's hand clamped down on his hips and lowered Arthur down onto his cock, impaling the groaning princeling to the hilt. The sorcerer lifted his hand, cupping the side of Arthur's face, fingers also in his hair, staring up into the golden boy's flushed face. "It would scare you."

"I-idiot s-sorcerer," Arthur gasped as Merlin moved within him, the golden prince reaching out curl his fingers in Merlin's hair, pressing his forehead against the sorcerer's as he rolled his hips. "You could _never_ scare me."

Merlin smiled, closing his eyes against the naivety of his prince. "Such sweet words."

"Shut up."

Chuckling a little evilly, Merlin's grip returned to Arthur's hips, raising the prince up before slamming him down on his cock somewhat ruthlessly.

Arthur's lips parted, his cock throbbing viciously as Merlin's magic curled around his nipples, twisting them painfully. "_Merlin_!"

"Who?" Merlin's magic visibly rolled those rosy nubs as Merlin stilled his hips, smirk growing when Arthur gave a groan and began moving his own in earnest, fucking himself on Merlin's cock hungrily.

"_M-Mer_-."

"_Who_?" Merlin tightened his grip on Arthur's hips and stopped their movements, leaving the boy prince impaled motionlessly on his cock as the sorcerer's magic tortured his nipples and teased his cock cruelly.

"_Merlin please_!" Arthur was begging. _Begging_.

That darkness inside of Merlin loved it.

"_M-Mer-lin_!"

Merlin finally rolled his hips viciously in a way that he knew would hit that part that always drove Arthur mindless. "_**Who**_?"

"-_ster_!" Arthur's voice cried out, choked, his eyes closing, his breathing growing erratic. "_Master_! _Master! Master!_"

"Good boy." Merlin's grin showed teeth as his magic stop torturing the prince's nipples and cock. The sorcerer's grip transferred from Arthur's hips to around his back, leaning the boy backwards slightly. He leaned down and closed his mouth around one of Arthur's nipples, chuckling into the skin as he heard his lover's cry, felt Arthur's wild buck when Merlin's tongue encircled the pink, highly over-sensitive bud.

Arthur moved so that his back was fully arched, his hands grabbing purchase on Merlin's thighs as he offered himself up fully to that mouth, his untouched cock weeping.

That just wouldn't do, and when Merlin's eyes flashed gold it activated the magic inside of Arthur, _Merlin's_ magic, heating the prince from deep within and causing the boy prince to _beg_ as his movement grew urgent, tendrils of magic teasing that cock, sliding all around it like silk, teasing the slit and fondling his balls.

"I-I-!" Arthur tried.

Merlin too, clenching down with his teeth on Arthur's nipple as with a series of erratic, deep thrusts he buried himself deep within the boy, filling the golden prince with his essence.

Arthur cried out, back arching almost impossibly as he came, his grip on Merlin's thighs punishing, so wonderful.

Slowly lowering from his high, Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur's racing heartbeat, eyes closed in utter contentment.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"You should not be climbing those stairs in your condition." Merlin knew that it wasn't his place to reproach the Queen, but he couldn't help himself, for she'd been the beloved of his king and was carrying the heir to the Mercian throne within her womb. They were both mourning the king's passing the most in the kingdom, and yet were the ones who truly weren't allowed to show that in public as to not appear weak, and it had allowed them to bond over their mutual, hidden pain. "You are in a fragile condition."

"I've never been fragile, Merlin, _never_." Morgana had the fortitude of a warrior despite her terribly pale complexion and petite figure. "It would be good for you to realize that."

He sighed, leaning against the wall in his tower, eyeing the Queen.

Gwen, her handmaiden, seemed just as worried as he was due to the fact that Morgana had stubbornly climbed up all of those steps to his tower whilst in her condition.

Merlin frowned. "How have you been sleeping?" The dark circles under Morgana's eyes betrayed her continuing problems in that department since Bayard's death, Gwen having had to move to the maid's quarters adjacent to the room to take care of the woman who'd wake up screaming in the nights. "I do not wish to give you a stronger potion than the one I am giving you now as I do not know the effects it might have on the child."

"I am fine, it is _Mordred_ I am worried about." Morgana was, as always, a faithful sister to the boy, and quite the mother as well. "It has been too many moons without an owl or a pigeon or _any_ sign that he is safe-that he lives." She brought her hand to her heart. "With Bayard's death-I cannot lose my brother _as well_ Merlin."

Pushing away from the wall, Merlin moved to the Queen, placing his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "Mordred is alive and well. If any ill had befallen him I would have felt it."

"But would you have told me?" Her voice trembled. "You said it yourself, you believe me in a fragile state. Would have have told me of my brother's demise if you thought it would put my child in risk?"

Merlin stared down into Morgana's eyes before sighing, removing one hand from her shoulder to curl under her chin and raise her face so that those tear-filled blues were on him. "I swear to you that your brother is alive and well. I _swear_ it by Bayard."

Morgana searched his eyes, a silent tear making its way down her cheek, before she nodded and took in a deep breath. "Thank you, Merlin." She raised her gaze again to him. "You had no reason to accept King Simon's condition, you are no longer bound to the Mercian throne, but you did so for us and I am forever grateful to you for this."

Merlin merely nodded and pulled away, hands clasping behind his back. "A sufficient thanks would be to go and rest now, My Queen."

Morgana's lips twitched as she wiped at her eyes. "You do not boss me, Grand Court Sorcerer. I now go to lay down for a moment because _I_ feel tired. Not because you told me to." With that she turned to Gwen, who was shooting Merlin a grateful look for getting the Queen to finally agree to get off of her feet for a while. "Shall we retire, Gwen?"

"Of course My Queen." Gwen smiled brightly at Morgana as the two women left the room and started their slow descent down the stairs.

Merlin went to the door and opened it, watching the two women before his eyes flashed gold and both gave a little cry as they were lifted into the air before slowly being lowered all the way down to the floor at the bottom of the tower.

Gwen's eyes were wide and her giggle shocked as their feet finally touched the ground and the magic disappeared.

"I could handle some _steps_ Merlin." And yet Morgana's voice was tinted with amusement as they opened the door and left, the door closing behind them.

Above them Merlin smirked before closing the door and going back to what he'd been doing. When the knock came down below Merlin's magic reached out, questioningly, and when he discovered who was knocking he paused, curious, almost about to ignore the knocks and yet instead decided against it, the door opening.

He listened to the sound of the door closing, and then of hurried footsteps easily making the trip up the winding stairway, before finally the door opened to reveal Joffrey standing there.

Joffrey hesitated a second before entering and closing the door behind him. "It has been too long, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, having been slightly fond of this boy once upon a time ago due to the fact that he'd reminded him of Arthur with his arrogant nature.

Joffrey's gaze went to the window closest to him before turning to Merlin. "I do not want to be thought of as indiscreet, and so I'd be grateful if what I am about to say to you remains anonymous."

Merlin raised an eyebrow before nodding. "What troubles you?"

"It is probably nothing, and I am most probably reaching to conclusions, but I would prefer to have been paranoid than to not have said anything and allowed something inexcusable to happen." Joffrey licked his lips, looking so unsure of himself and what he was doing that it reminded Merlin just how young the usually arrogant boy really was. "I've been hearing-comments-which had greatly disturbed me."

Merlin continued to eye him in silence.

Joffrey let out a little sigh. "At first I didn't think much about it because he'd made similar comments before the king-," he cleared his throat. "But since then, he's-his comments." Joffrey's gaze went to Merlin. "Sir Valiant believes that as kinsman of King Bayard his opinions should have more importance, that the Queen should be relying on him to help rule the kingdom until the child she gives birth to comes of age. He says that she is snubbing him by not acknowledging his true position in the court. He is especially unhappy that she would join in alliance with Northumbria without-consulting-with him first."

"Consulting with him," Merlin pondered over that with a little sneer before his blues went to Joffrey and he moved towards the boy. "You've done well in telling me this, and I will not mention you name."

"Thank you." Joffrey took in a deep breath before turning and leaving.

Merlin watched the boy leave, his words ringing in his ears.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"To be truthful, I am not surprised to hear this anonymous report on Sir Valiant." Lancelot declared as he sat by the table in Merlin's chambers later that night, having been summoned by the sorcerer to talk about what he'd heard. "I too have been approached by our most loyal of knights concerning certain comments he has made. Mostly they were spoken while he was inebriated and in one of his legendary rants, and yet lately they seem to have escalated. I myself overheard him the other day and I feel that it is truly starting to get out of hand." Lancelot eyed Merlin severely. "He feels his kinship to the late king gives him some sort of _right_ to the throne, or to some control over the Queen at least."

"He obviously does not know Morgana if he thinks he can control her." Merlin sneered.

"But once he realizes that he cannot control her, I am worried he might want to control the throne in another way." Lancelot took in a deep breath. "Should the Queen pass away with child he might try to contend to the throne. Or he could just as easily wait for the child to be born, have the Queen die from her 'weakness', and declare that he is the only one with the right to not only raise the child, but assume power until the heir comes of age."

"You think he's the traitor." Merlin read between the lines.

"I think he has _motive_." Lancelot sidestepped.

"He's also a very _obvious_ traitor." Merlin frowned, not dismissing the potential of this theory and yet not dismissing any other either. "He might not be the traitor, just another person who wishes the throne for himself, with no connection to Aurelius Ambrosius or his sorcerer."

"True." Lancelot sighed. "We live in harrowing times my friend."

A knock sounded on the door.

Merlin turned towards it, his magic seeking the one on the other side, identifying it as the sorcerer sighed. "It is King Simon."

Lancelot stood immediately. "We shall return to our conversation at a later date."

Merlin nodded, turning his gaze towards the door, which opened on its own, showing Simon in the doorway.

"King Simon." Lancelot bowed before nodding to Merlin and leaving.

Entering the room, Simon eyed Lancelot with male appreciation in his eyes before closing the door behind him. "I hear he's monogamous with the Court Physician."

"He is." Merlin assured him, knowing Cassius would want him to.

"Pity." Simon mumbled before his gaze finally turned on Merlin. "What is it with the Mercian men suddenly deciding on monogamy?" He raised an eyebrow. "From what I remember from your time in Northumbria, you told me that couples allowed indiscretions here just as happily as they do in Northumbria."

"Generally they do." Merlin watched the young king observe his dwelling quarters. "Very few are truly monogamous. Take Lancelot and Cassius, they are monogamous in the sense that if they do have fun with someone else, they do so _together_, never has the other had sex with another person without the other's knowledge or presence."

"I see." Simon approached Merlin's bed, eyeing it before turning towards the sorcerer. "Would that be the type of arrangement you and Arthur have?"

"No." Merlin shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. "Arthur doesn't believe in sharing me."

"Possessive little puppy, isn't he?" Simon chuckled darkly before throwing himself down on Merlin's bed with a smirk.

"I find it amusing you refer to him that way given the fact that you're the same age."

Simon smirked, gazing up at Merlin. "Did you have a good night the other night?"

"I did." Merlin nodded.

"You know, I never liked Arthur. He always seemed so…prudish." Simon made a face, seeming far too comfortable on Merlin's bed. "Do you know when he and his father came to Northumbria to court our favor in the war he not only wouldn't have any fun, but he told us it was _immoral_. Immoral!" Simon rolled his eyes. "This coming from the guy whose father was married and yet didn't find it _immoral_ to sleep with anyone he wanted during that marriage-fathering _children_!"

"I did not realize you were so high offended by Arthur's comments." Merlin drew closer, always having found Simon entertaining.

"He's judgmental, the whole of Camelot are." Simon raised an eyebrow. "Did they not find his taking your cock up his arse immoral?"

"I'm sure they did." Merlin admitted, leaning against his bedpost.

"Camelot: The only place in Albion where everything fun is immoral, condemned, and then secretly committed by those who condemn it." Simon rolled his eyes. "I'd say: let Aurelius Ambrosius have it if he wants it so badly-but since Mercia is tied in with this-since _you_ are-I will help that boy get back the throne he shouldn't have lost in the first place." Simon didn't seem too pleased about it. "And then you and I will go to Northumbria while Arthur tends to his people and the remains of his kingdom." Simon's dark eyes rose to Merlin. "Has he realized that yet? That he's going to lose you?"

Merlin eyed the young king thoughtfully. "Who says he will?"

"It will take years for him to rebuild Camelot once he recaptures it, and it will take you just as long to help us with the Morrigna Trials if things go south. Years." Simon smirked. "Can you handle years of hunger, Merlin? Even for your little prince?"

"I would try."

Simon sighed, raising from the bed. "You would fail and you know it." He moved towards Merlin, stopping before him, reaching out to trail his hand down Merlin's chest. "You know as well as I do that no matter how hard you'll try, in the end you'll find yourself in my chambers, in my bed…" he leaned forwards, whispering softly in Merlin's ear. "…in _me_."

"You are overconfident as always, Simon." Merlin placed his hands on Simon's shoulders, separating him from him gently before letting his hands fall to his sides. "It was always one of your charms."

"Only one of them," Simon reminded playfully before shaking his head and sighing, concern covering his features. "Merlin, he's going to have to rebuild his kingdom, he's not going to have time for you, he's going to need his every energy, his every thought, to be on that." Simon shook his head. "And once he's managed to return Camelot to a viable kingdom he's going to need a Queen."

Merlin clenched his fists. "I do not see how-."

"Yes, you do." Simon responded softly. "If you truly care for him then you'll let him life a normal Camelot life and not disrupt his people. You said it yourself, Camelot is completely different from us, their values-everything. His kingdom will still be so new, so fragile, and a scandal like their king taking it up the arse by a _Mercian_ no less…" Simon took in a deep breath. "His people might think less of him. Because of you. And that will be the time when he needs his people and their support the most."

Merlin folded his arms over his chest, looking away.

"He'll also need an heir, need many children so that the Pendragon name doesn't die-so that his father's dynasty lives on long after he's dead." Simon declared in a wise tone Merlin hadn't known he'd had. "You and your monogamous relationship would be a hindrance to that."

"Whereas a relationship with you would not be a problem to your people or a hindrance to your reign as king." Merlin could see where this was going.

"Obviously," Simon chuckled good-naturedly. "My people already know I like a cock just as much as a cunt, it makes them like me even more because they have the hope that one day I might fuck them."

Merlin shook his head at the young king, who truly hadn't changed _at all_.

"But joking aside, Merlin, you know I speak the truth." Simon sighed, beginning to back away to the door. "I will never speak to you about this again, but you know that I am right. You will not be able to get my words out of your mind because you care for Arthur, and despite how much you want him, you will come to see more and more that everything I said is the truth. The best thing for _him_ is, when the war is over, to go back to Camelot and for you to sever your romantic relationship."

Merlin didn't speak, merely clenched his fists tighter.

"Good night, Merlin." And with that King Simon slipped out of the bedroom.

Merlin groaned, throwing himself down on the bed, Simon's words ringing in his ears.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

King Cenred and Queen Morgause of Escetia were dead, killed by Aurelius Ambrosius' sorcerer.

With the news of Escetia's fall hit the land hard, every member of the royal family having been executed as well other than Sir Percival, who'd been a distant cousin of King Cenred. It left him as heir apparent to Escetia, and the warrior (who was truly reluctant and uncomfortable in his new position of power) had strengthened the ties with Mercia. As the kingdoms adjoined each other, Mercia and Escetian forces joined together even stronger, mixing within both kingdoms, fortifying. Merlin found himself having to develop new spells to protect the people of Escetia as well, as despite Sigan's power they'd been suffering greatly, yet their proud king and queen had failed to mention this in their owls.

With Northumbria and Caerleon in the battle now, they had a better chance of surviving this war, and any moment Merlin wasn't working on spells to strengthen the warriors' armors and weapons, he found himself on that pet project Bayard had had him on before his death. He had a feeling that they would need this, and it was more worth the danger than it had ever been before.

He knew that Arthur still didn't like Simon, and the sentiment was reciprocated by the young king, but both were working together no matter how unhappy they were about it. And yet he was surprised when he overheard a conversation they had while passing under the window of a room he was inside, searching for something.

"All I am saying, Arthur, is that if you're not man enough to put him in his place, then Merlin should." Simon declared. "Now that the king has died it is obvious that he believes he has more power than he truly has. That can be a very dangerous thing, especially when he realizes that the Queen isn't a fragile female he can "counsel"."

"We have eyes on Sir Valiant, we don't need a _stranger_ coming into our midst and telling us how things are and what should be done." Arthur's voice was curt. "Worry about your own men and leave ours alone."

Simon gave a little dark chuckle. "Are we talking about Sir Valiant still or are we talking about _Merlin_?"

"Both." Arthur finally stopped walking and turned towards Simon. "I know that you and he were of an understanding while he was in Northumbria, but that was many moons ago, and pursuing him would be a waste of all of our time as now he and _I_ are of an understanding."

"I had heard. You've stolen him from your younger brother during Mordred's heroic absence trying to round of druids to help save _your_ kingdom. Let me tell you, that underhanded way of conduct betrays just _how long_ you've been subjected to Mercians and their way of thinking, of behaving. Especially considering that you have taken to wearing Mercian blue I have to admit that you seem more and more Mercian than someone from Camelot." Simon tilted his head to the side. "On another note, I find it quite amusing that while you assure me that it is a waste of time for me to pursue Merlin, that you would still take the time to warn me against it. I believe you realize, just as I do, that despite all your posturing you truly are not a threat. What you have with Merlin is only a temporary arrangement."

"That's a lie." Arthur glared. "He _loves_ me."

"I know." Simon visibly shocked Arthur with that revelation. "These days in Mercia I have observed Merlin with you and I truly do believe that he loves you, and I do respect that to some degree. I have never seen him this way with another. He loves you, and I truly believe you're the only person he's ever loved. Maybe you will be the only person he ever _will_ love."

An odd emotion crossed over Arthur's face as he fidgeted slightly, almost like a mixture of wariness and pleasure, his lips remained a thin line though.

"But just as I can see that you love each other, I can see that it will not last." Simon replied without any malice, if anything, with some pity. "To be completely frank with you I desire to return to Merlin's good favors, I've been with many and yet none have ever made me feel the way I did under him, and while he loves you I do not see you as a threat. If anything, I find Mordred a more viable one."

Arthur was visibly taken aback with such stark honesty.

"And it's because of how much you love Merlin." Simon took a step closer to the golden prince. "We both know about Merlin, or at least we both suspect it. The truth about him. And thus we both know what he needs. But you, you're not willing to share any little bit of him. You're a greedy little prince who wants his sorcerer all to his own. That's why I do not plan on purposely interfering with your relationship with Merlin. It will crumble on its own." Simon sighed. "He loves you, but he can't fight his nature, and you will _never_ be able to give him what _he_ needs. What he _really_ needs."

"And what would that be?" Arthur's voice was strained.

"Freedom to do what he must, what his instincts dictate, what his power _demands_." Simon's voice lowered as he circled slowly around Arthur. "Did you know that King Bayard took Merlin away from Northumbria sooner than expected because he was worried he was losing him to me?" His lips twitched when he noticed Arthur's eyes widen slightly. "And do you know _why_ Bayard was so worried? Because Northumbria, because _I_, fit well with Merlin's appetites. Because Merlin stopped leaving my chambers, took women and men, right in front of me, _along_ with me, before pushing me down and taking _me_." Simon's lips curved in a smile at the memory. "I want Merlin for myself, just as you do, but I'm _willing_ to share him to keep him. So is your brother. But you _are not_. You want him all for yourself, only for yourself, and while Merlin seems willing to try this monogamous farce, willing to try please you, to be faithful due to his love for you-his instincts, his _nature_, will win out in the end. You must have seen the state he was in when he left my room that night. That goes to prove that no matter how much he loves you, his instincts are still very much a strong part of his being."

Silence filled the air as Arthur merely stared at Simon with anger and another emotion Merlin really couldn't detect from his vantage point.

"You might somehow be able to _sate_ his hunger all on your own, but what about his _desires_? His kinkiest of kinky ones?" Simon leaned in closer. "You may sate hunger itself, but you'll bore him after a while. He'll fight it because he loves you, and for a while you'll trick yourself into believing nothing is wrong, but in the end the both of you will be hurt. You'll hurt each other without wanting to, you just won't have another choice." Simon's voice lowered. "You'll love each other until you _hate_ the other, because you'll always know deep inside that he's denying his every impulse just for you, and he'll know deep inside that he could be enjoying so much more than what you're willing to offer."

Arthur's gaze was on Simon, hard, though his voice was calm as he spoke. "I did not realize you could see into the future, King Simon."

Simon chuckled, pulling away, eyeing Arthur with a smirk. "I'm merely pointing out what everyone knows. I am trying to save the both of you before you destroy each other."

"Such kindness is touching." Arthur's voice said otherwise. "But I will repeat what I told you before. Worry about your own men, and forget about _ours_." And with that Arthur walked away.

Simon watched him go before chuckling, shaking his head, and walking in the opposite direction.

Merlin sighed, closing the window.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Camelot and its allied troops were marching on Mercia. Caerleon, Escetia and Northumbrian were rallying to stand by Mercia during the battle when the troops met, and yet they were still horribly outnumbered by their enemies.

That meant that Merlin was spending most of his time in his tower, further researching every obscure tome he knew of, desperate to find the answers he needed. He could feel that they were getting closer, knew that he was about to get a break, could feel it in his veins. If it wasn't for Arthur Merlin knew that he probably would have spent these last couple of days without eating or sleeping, but the young knight (now always dressed in blue) made sure that the servants brought Merlin his meals whether he asked for them or not, and once the candles burnt down in the dark of the night and it was all Merlin could do to keep himself awake, it was the exiled prince who'd forced the sorcerer to conjure a bed inside of the tower and rest. It reminded Merlin somewhat of the time in which Arthur had been his bossy little sex slave, the situation so similar, Arthur sleeping in the bed as Merlin toiled over plans on how to save his people from the war.

And yet it was much more than how things had been before. Now Arthur wasn't just a source of physical comfort or pleasure, no, now he took care of Merlin in his bossy sort of way. He wasn't a verbal sort of person, not when it came to feelings, and yet Arthur's actions spoke of devotion that both awed and humbled the sorcerer. Merlin wanted this war to be over so he could reciprocate, and yet every time he thought of the end of the war (in which they'd be victorious-there was no other option) Merlin felt a cloud of concern and doubt fill the room. No matter how much he'd like to forget Simon's words, to reject them as inconsequential, Merlin knew he couldn't.

Merlin would win back Arthur's kingdom for him, wouldn't rest until Bayard's child had no threat to his kingship. But once both kingdoms were secured for their rightful rulers Merlin would have to go to Northumbria to help King Simon as he'd agreed to. Considering all the many things Simon could have asked for in return for his soldiers this was a very fair trade, and Merlin wouldn't go against his word. Just as he would assure that Arthur, and Bayard and Morgana's child, had their kingdoms secured, he would rid Simon's of the Morrigna Trials and would make sure that Northumbria prospered.

And then what?

No matter how much Merlin might want to deny it Simon was right. Even though he was going to try as hard as he could to end the Trials it might take a while for Merlin to sort out Northumbria's troubles. Also, Arthur would still be in the process of rebuilding Camelot, of making it a strong nation once more, of healing his people and land. He didn't need his relationship with Merlin, which was condemnable in Camelot, to make his people doubt him or his capabilities as a leader.

A wave of depression surged through him but Merlin pushed it back, dousing the lights as he yanked off his robes and slid into bed, turning to stare into Arthur's sleeping face. He wasn't going to let any of this get to him. He wasn't going to give up. Arthur would probably punch him if he did.

Lips twitching in a smile, Merlin reached out and slid his fingers deep into Arthur's golden locks before closing his own eyes.

Sleep came easier than expected.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

_**Emrys…**_

Merlin turned in bed, groaning, as images disturbed his rest.

_**Emrys help…**_

** Mordred was chained, magical symbols on the steel keeping him bound, being dragged behind a horse. Men in Camelot red were escorting him.**

_**Emrys, I need you…**_

**Merlin sent more magic towards the young druid through their bond, watching as the shackles around Mordred's wrists glowed gold before exploding.**

** Immediately Mordred flung his hands out, using the added power Merlin was giving him to snap every single of the mens necks with a twist of his wrist. The druid collapsed to his knees on the ground, obviously spent from having channeled Merlin's magic, and from the draining qualities the shackles had had.**

In his bed, Merlin groaned, kicking at the blankets in his unease.

Arthur awoke, frowning at the sleeping wizard. "Merlin?"

** Mordred slowly got to his feet before smiling. **_**Thank you, Emrys.**_

_**Be careful Mordred… I worry about you and so does the Queen…**_

** He took in a deep breath. **_**I miss you, Emrys…**_

** And with that he raced into the woods.**

Merlin shot up in the bed, gasping. "_Mordred_!"

Arthur sat up, frowning. "You were dreaming of my brother."

"Not a dream." Disoriented, Merlin covered his face with his hands, the images still fresh in his mind. "The magic I've placed inside of him connects us whenever he's in danger."

Arthur was silent for a moment, licking his lips. "I see."

"He'd been captured so he reached out to me." Merlin turned so that his feet were swung off the bed and on the cold ground, the wizard hunched over as he breathed in. "I sent him enough of a jolt of my magic to free himself. He's fine now." He ran a hand over his face. "He needs to take better care of himself."

"You two-you are close."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at that, turning his head to look at Arthur. "I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but I was not sleeping with him merely to annoy you, Arthur. I care deeply for him. He has a good heart." He reached out and cupped Arthur's cheek with his hand, sighing when he saw surprising insecurity pass Arthur's face, remembering all too late what Simon had said to Arthur concerning Mordred. "The fact that I care for Mordred does not mean that it is even close to what I feel for you, Arthur. You should know that by now. I cannot quit you, even if it would be the best for both of us." He gave a self-depreciating laugh. "You are my one obsession."

Arthur leaned into Merlin's touch, his blue eyes searching Merlin's features before his lips pulled in a smirk. "Of course I am."

Merlin chuckled, shaking his head at how easily Arthur bounced back. "We need to rest, tomorrow will be a busy day."

Arthur nodded, lowering himself once more. "This time, dream of me."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"The stupid bitch does not seem to understand the fact that I have more right to that throne than she does." Sir Valiant snarled, speaking amongst him comrades in the tavern. "She might have opened her legs for our late king, but _I_ carry his blood through my veins!"

Normally, should he overhear these sorts of conversations, Merlin would step in and diffuse the situation and the egos, and yet he remained in the shadows listening to the extent of Sir Valiant's rant.

"And who does she have acting as the head Knight of this kingdom? Does she have a Mercian? _No_." He slammed down his tankard of ale. "She has that pretty boy half brother of hers!"

"Lancelot is the head Knight," one of the knights declared. "Prince Arthur is more of _her_ knight than the kingdom's. It is different."

"_I_ should be the head Knight. _Me_." Sir Valiant snarled. "And I am growing _tired_ of waiting for our so-called _Queen_ to wise up to this fact."

Pensive, Merlin slipped away into the shadows.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Morgana's eyes were wide, her skin pale as her lips parted in shock. She read the passage in the tome he'd shown her and then to his notes, going over them over and over again in shock before finally her blue orbs raised to his face. Her lips parted and closed continuously as she tried to find the right words, the Queen bringing her hand to her stomach as her wide eyes stared at Merlin. "Is this-is this _real_ Merlin?"

The sorcerer nodded, still somewhat shocked himself. "It was a secret assignment that King Bayard had entrusted to me in the strictest of confidence before his death."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered, still trying to digest everything.

"I was not sure I would be able to decipher the encryptions," he admitted. "Or find the location. It has been hidden for centuries, and for good reason. It is _tremendously_ powerful." He placed his hand on the Queen's shoulder. "This could assure us the victory in the war."

Morgana stared up at him, eyes shinning with tears that would remain unshed as she cleared her throat and blinked them away. "The allied forces march against us as we speak, time is of the essence." She placed her hand on the one he rested on her shoulder. "You must take our best knights and go wherever this is hidden and retrieve it."

"I will not leave this castle while the traitor is still at large." Merlin shook his head. "I must first catch the rat."

"_How_?" Morgana asked softly.

He gave her a small, reassuring smile. "Just leave that to me."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

To catch a rat one had to lay a trap and entice their prey with cheese or whatever tempted it. Were Merlin sure of whom the traitor was he'd have found it easy to bait the trap, and yet he couldn't discard anyone, not even Arthur. He didn't believe that the boy prince was the traitor, not in the least bit, but to do a thorough job he had to act on his own and trust no one. Time was ticking away, the sorcerer losing precious time to this mission, to catch the vermin infesting their walls. If he wished to journey to find that which he had sought for so long, retrieve it (which wouldn't be an easy feat) and be back before the first swords clashed in war, he would have to discover the traitor very soon and do away with him or her.

"What I am about to say cannot leave this room." Merlin stared at the most respected and important knights of the kingdom congregated in the room, the Queen sitting on the throne, only the most trusted servants in attendance. Simon nor his men were here as there was no way that they could be the traitor considering everything had happened before their arrival. "But tonight the security of the castle must be doubled."

Sir Percival frowned as he leaned forwards. "Why is this?"

Queen Morgana, the only one who knew of the plan, played her part. "We will not go into specifics, Sir Percival, but all we shall say is that tonight Merlin's magic is vulnerable."

Merlin could feel everyone's eyes on him and he refused to meet any of them, even Arthur's knowing how his reactions would be read. "Tonight is a night that I must spend in complete solitude, and due to-." He cleared his throat, letting them all come up with whatever scenario they might to finish that sentence. "The magic in my anchors, in my protections, will be weakened drastically." His expression was grave. "There is no reason to believe that Aurelius Ambrosius or his sorcerer would attack tonight of all nights, I have always managed to keep this night and its effects on me concealed, but should luck not be on our side I want the guards to be doubled." He clenched his hands tightly into fists at his side. "I will not have the Queen fall, as did our King, due to my own inability to protect as I should."

"I knew there were nights in which you isolated yourself in your tower, but I never realized that it was due to some affliction." Lancelot, of course, appeared to be concerned over Merlin's health. "Are you ill?"

Merlin felt a little guilt for not telling Lancelot, but he and the Queen had agreed that only the two of them would know of the plan as it was being implemented. The less amount of people who knew, the less chance that the plan would be discovered by the traitor.

Arthur frowned, silent, blue gaze on Merlin questioningly.

"What is important is the fact that tonight the castle will be vulnerable to an attack." The Queen brought the attention back to the matter at hand. "As he has during these nights, Merlin will be pass the night hours in the tower until the light of dawn."

Sir Valiant stood. "I can no longer merely sit silently. Not when my kingdom is in such peril." He fixed the Queen with a glare. "I am assuming military control and leadership of this kingdom."

Morgana merely eyed him in silence before her lips tilted. "Are you now?"

Her response obviously infuriated him, Sir Valiant's face turning red. "I have a _blood right_ to this throne! I am _kin_ to the late king!"

"My _child_ is the _only_ heir to Bayard's throne, Valiant." Morgana declared without any anger or worry, her gaze on him. "But should you wish to contest my Queenship, should you wish to start a revolt against me in my darkest hour, when my Court Sorcerer is as powerless as a mere mortal to stop you then _fine_." She stood from her throne, tall and proud, far more regal than Valiant could ever hope to be. "Knights of Mercia, Escetia and those who fled Camelot and sought refuge within these walls, you have heard the challenge issued against me by Sir Valiant. Stand tall, stand proud, and stand next to the monarch _you_ acknowledge."

The command echoed through the room loudly.

For a split second there was no movement whatsoever, and then almost as one Lancelot, Arthur and Percival stood and made their way towards Queen Morgana. Their movement spurred the other Knights into action, and while two of Sir Valiant's closest confidants joined him at his side the rest of the knights joined Queen Morgana at hers, swearing their allegiance to her.

Sir Valiant's face was red with his fury.

"Sir Lancelot," Queen Morgana smirked. "Have Sir Valiant, Sir Hannibal and Sir Mammoth escorted to the dungeons below."

"You wouldn't _dare_!" Sir Valiant snarled, unsheathing his sword.

Lancelot and the loyal knights unsheathed their swords as well, overwhelmingly outnumbering the three rebels.

"You will regret this." Sir Valiant spewed as he slowly sheathed his sword once again, knowing this wasn't the time.

"No, Sir Valiant," Lancelot sighed as he, Sir Leon and the others took the men's swords from them. "I am afraid that _you_ shall regret it."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

In the dark of the night, amidst the chaos as news spread of Sir Valiant and his accomplices being thrown into the dungeons for trying to usurp the throne, a figure made its way towards the owl tower. The castle was in an uproar, stations left, leaving it easy for one lone person to slip through and make it towards the owls, a tied parchment in hand. The fastest owl was selected, the person shrouded in darkness, pausing when the sound of conversing guards passed outside the door. Once the guards passed the traitor's actions were resumed, tying the parchment to the owl's leg and taking the creature to the window, setting it free after whispering a magical word in its ear. The traitor wasn't magic, Camelot's sorcerer had obviously already spelled this specific owl for this purpose, for communication, and with this one word could it be achieved.

The creature took to the sky to deliver its message, when suddenly a larger, swifter, far more cunning creature swooped down on it, tackling the owl to the ground and ripping the parchment away before taking to the skies and returning to the owlery and perched on the large open window frame.

"Good job, Archimedes." Merlin announced, emerging from the shadows, running his hand over his helper's features.

"_Merlin_!" The traitor's eyes widened, taking a step back, the door slamming shut behind him as from the shadows Queen Morgana, Sir Percival and Sir Lancelot emerged.

Archimedes ruffled his feathers in obvious pride before reaching out his leg to Merlin, the rolled up parchment between his talons.

The other owl, dazed and confused from the attack and yet unharmed, returned to the owlery, hooting.

Merlin raised his hand towards the creature, removing the spell on it and healing any injury it might have sustained, before turning his gaze to the traitor as the Queen joined Merlin's side. "Tell me, what were you doing here, sending out an owl at this time of night?"

"I-I-." And yet he couldn't find anything he could say that would make what Merlin would find in the parchment less damning.

Merlin read the words aloud for all present. "Mercia is vulnerable. The Grand Court Sorcerer is powerless. The castle is in an uproar due to Sir Valiant's ill attempt at uprising, as was expected. It is ripe for the picking. Send your sorcerer and your assassins now and remember my price."

The Queen's gaze was cold. "What _was _your price for the life of my unborn child and so many others, Joffrey?"

Joffrey merely sneered at her.

"Do as you wish, in truth I do not care and it is of no importance either way." Morgana turned to Lancelot. "Have Joffrey taken to the dungeons below awaiting execution." Her hardened gaze returned to the young traitor. "We will ride into battle with your head on our spear and show Aurelius Ambrosius and all his men the _true price_ of assuming that Mercia or its allied forces are weak and ready for the picking."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

A part of Arthur was hurt that he hadn't been included in the deception, and yet he could understand why he hadn't been. In fact, Merlin was protecting him by not doing so, because by not including Arthur at all he'd proven the blonde's loyalty to any that might have doubted and suspected _him_ the traitor. Arthur still found it hard to believe that _Joffrey _was the traitor though. The boy was around his age and was more spoilt than truly _evil_, and yet the facts spoke for themselves. He was also not denying anything. In fact, ever since he'd been thrown into the dungeons Joffrey hadn't said a word, merely sneering at everyone.

It would have made more sense though had Sir Valiant been the traitor! But at least _he_ was in the dungeons as well, and that gave Arthur a little dark thrill, thinking about how their circumstances had completely changed from the first time he'd met the brutish knight.

The smile slipped from Arthur's lips though as his gaze rested on Merlin, who was talking to King Simon. Unlike Arthur, who had only managed to reach Merlin's height, King Simon was actually an inch taller, although he was leaner than Arthur, far less muscular, definitely not a warrior-as was Merlin's usual "type". And yet there was a comfortableness between the two of them that unnerved and made unease run through Arthur's veins, especially considering that they _had_ been lovers once upon a time ago.

Merlin patted King Simon's shoulder with a nod before moving away, gaze falling on Arthur and lips pulling in an instinctive smile.

Arthur couldn't help but return it as Merlin arrived at his side.

"Arthur, Merlin," Lancelot motioned for them. "The Queen wishes to speak with you in her chambers."

Arthur sent Merlin a look, the sorcerer not appearing surprised or curious, giving the impression that he'd been expecting this and knew what this was about. The exiled prince didn't question though, merely followed after Lancelot into the Queen's chambers, where he found Sir Leon, Sir Percival and Sir Elyan already there with the Queen. He sent a little look in Merlin's direction as the doors closed behind them, and yet Merlin merely strode towards the Queen, both sets of blue orbs meeting as they nodded to each other.

Merlin took his place next to the Queen, turning to look at the warriors. "What is to be discussed here is not to leave this room." His gaze took in the silent nods before he continued. "Before his death, King Bayard had me researching a way to win the war with Camelot. There was a weapon wrapped in lore and shrouded in myth to the extent that it wasn't known if it truly existed, but I have determined that it is real and have also discovered its location."

"This is why you've been slaving over those books in your tower." Arthur whispered, everything finally making sense.

Merlin nodded. "It is a weapon that could turn the tide in this war."

"Merlin will lead a small group to find, recover, and retrieve the weapon." The Queen eyed them seriously. "He has handpicked you four for the mission." Her gaze went to Lancelot. "Sir Lancelot, you will be remaining in Mercia as you are my right hand and I need you in this time of peril more than ever."

"Of course, my Queen." Sir Lancelot nodded.

"What _is_ this weapon?" Sir Percival asked, frowning.

Morgana turned to Merlin and nodded.

Merlin sighed, stepping forwards. "I speak of the Dragonsword."

Arthur's eyes widened as hushed silence fell over the room of knights at the realization that hit them hard.

Merlin had managed to find the legendary _Excalibur_.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v -v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**TBC**


End file.
